1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ball joint that forms part of a vehicle steering linkage, for example, a vehicle ball joint for connecting a steering knuckle with a drag link and a cross tie rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical motor vehicle steering linkage includes two steering knuckles interconnected by a steering linkage that extends across the vehicle from one side to the other. The steering linkage accepts steering input force from a Pitman arm and transmits that force to the left and right steering knuckles. One known type of steering linkage includes a drag link that extends from the Pitman arm to a first one of the steering knuckles. Steering force is transmitted from the first steering knuckle, through a tie rod, to the other steering knuckle.
The present invention is an apparatus for use in a vehicle, comprising a first steering link having a first socket fixed for movement with the first link, a second steering link having a second socket fixed for movement with the second link, and a steering knuckle having a through hole. A stud comprises a first stud part and a second stud part. The first stud part comprises a first ball portion received in the first socket to connect the first stud part for pivotal movement relative to the first link and a shank portion projecting from the first ball portion. The second stud part has a second ball portion received in the second socket to connect the second stud part for pivotal movement relative to the second link. The second stud part has a through opening extending axially through the second stud part. The shank portion of the first stud part extends through the through hole in the steering knuckle and through the axially extending through opening in the second stud part.